Un enfant de toi
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: [Songfic]. Rin a bien grandi. Maintenant c'est une magnifique jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Sesshômaru, lui, n'a pas changé. Si ce ne sont ses sentiments indifférents pour la jeune ningen qui se sont mus en un profond amour pour sa protégée.


**Titre :** Un enfant de toi

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Inu-Yasha ne m'appartiennent pas, Sesshômaru mis à part. Vi vi, on est mariés, vous le saviez pas ? n.n Et on a eu des jumelles, deux petits bout de hanyô : Amaya et Ayaka ! n.n  
Mais même si le mariage est une forme de propriété, à la base, Sesshômaru et tous les autres perso de ce manga appartiennent initialement à Rumiko Takahashi. TT.TT  
Seuls Hisoka, Kokoro, Kotarô et Yuri m'appartiennent.

**Résumé :** Songfic. Rin a bien grandi. Maintenant c'est une magnifique jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Sesshômaru, lui, n'a pas changé. Si ce ne sont ses sentiments indifférents pour la jeune ningen qui se sont mus en un profond amour pour sa protégée.

**Couple :** SesshômaruXRin avec un léger fond de MirokuXSango et de Inu-YashaXKagome.

**Note :** La chanson, de Phil Barney, s'intitule _Un enfant de toi_. C'est une magnifique chanson que j'ai aimée dès la première écoute. J'espère que vous saurez aussi l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Bon ce sera sans la musique. Mais, au pire, pour ceux ou celles qui ne la connaîtrait pas, mon adresse msn est dans mon profil et si vous me contactez, je serai ravie de vous l'envoyer. n.n

**Note 2 : **Eh non, je ne suis pas encore morte ! Je suis plus coriace que les mauvaises herbes, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça ! XD  
Je sais que j'ai pris énormément de retard sur ma fic _La glace finit toujours par fondre_ et j'en m'en excuse. Mais entre les cours, mon boulot, la lecture et toutes mes autres fic en cours, j'ai un peu de mal à m'en sortir. Mais d'ici le 20 Juin, je n'ai plus d'épreuves, donc j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire. J'espère avoir fini le chapitre 6 (qui est déjà commencé attention !) et l'avoir posté d'ici le 30 Juin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. n.n

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**Un enfant de toi**

_C'était le mois de février  
Ton ventre était bien rond  
C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
On voulait l'appeler Jason_

Les longs cheveux argentés de Sesshômaru voletaient dans l'air, maltraités par la bise hivernale de ce mois de Février. Les nuages noirs s'entassant dans le ciel laissaient présager une très prochaine chute de neige. _Rin sera sûrement ravie, elle adore la neige._

A la simple pensée de la jeune femme, Sesshômaru ne pu retenir le léger sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sourire très rare mais qui était toujours destiné à la même personne : Rin. Sa Rin. Qui en était à son neuvième mois de grossesse.

A chaque fois que Sesshômaru apercevait la silhouette maintenant rebondie de celle qui était devenu sa compagne ces dernières années, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pensé ressentir quelque chose de pareil et d'aussi fort. Surtout pour une ningen.

Mais Rin était une exception, la seule qui était digne de se faire accepter par lui. Et elle attendait son enfant. Leur enfant. Maintenant le taïyoukaï comprenait la longue et difficile attente qui était celle d'un futur père. Même s'il n'en montrait bien entendu rien, toujours stoïque et impassible.

Seule Rin avait réussi à le deviner. Mais elle savait tout de lui. Sesshômaru ne comprenait comment, mais la jeune ningen arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, même lorsqu'il était persuadé d'être impénétrable. Alors, pour le faire patienter, Rin lui avait demandé de l'aider à chercher un prénom pour leur enfant, leur fils.

Car elle était certaine que ce serait un garçon. A son haussement de sourcil interrogatif, elle avait répondu en souriant qu'avec les vigoureux coups de pieds que le bébé donnait, ce ne pourrait être qu'un garçon. Elle avait ajouté avec tendresse qu'il serait sûrement aussi fort que son papa. Sesshômaru, lui, avait espéré en cet instant qu'il aurait le sourire et la douceur de Rin.

Après moult délibérations, ils avaient finalement réussi à s'accorder sur deux prénoms. L'un masculin, l'autre féminin (on ne savait jamais). Hisoka et Sayuri.

_Ce matin-là il faisait froid  
J'avais rendez-vous au studio  
Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts  
J'disais l'petit s'ra un verseau_

La bise de Février souffla de nouveau, plus glaciale que jamais et Sesshômaru frissonna. Pas de froid, bien entendu. Lui, le grand taïyoukaï, n'avait jamais froid ! Non, c'était autre chose. Peut-être de l'appréhension. Oui, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait laissée Rin seule en partant ce matin à l'aube. Enfin seule, elle était tout de même avec AhUn et Jaken et il savait que les deux youkaï mettraient sans hésiter leur vie en danger pour les protéger elle et le bébé.

Mais il n'empêchait qu'il n'avait pas aimé devoir régler une affaire urgente sur ses terres alors que Rin arrivait à terme. Mais des youkaï rebelles, voire stupides ou suicidaires (Sesshômaru pensait à une combinaison des trois possibilités) avaient envahi son territoire. Lui, le grand seigneur des terres de l'Ouest, ne pouvait laisser passer cet affront sans réagir. Il en allait de sa fierté. Qu'il avait toujours eu dans des proportions assez . . . énormes, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Et il était venu. Il avait vu. Il s'était battu. Il avait vaincu. Au final, c'étaient bien des youkaï rebelles, stupides et suicidaires : ils n'avaient même pas fui devant lui, le grand Sesshômaru ! Preuve de leurs tares. Mais c'était sûrement génétique chez eux . . .

Cependant le taïyoukaï aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de Rin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Il aurait aimé enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou et respirer son parfum enivrant où sa propre odeur était désormais mêlée depuis des années. Il aurait aimé la sentir se presser contre lui, entourant son cou de ses bras, sentir ses doigts jouer avec ses longues mèches argentées alors qu'il passerait lentement sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune. Il aurait aimé sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes puis le _'Je t'aime'_ qui suivait invariablement, murmure si doux à son oreille.

Mais voilà, les seuls baisers auxquels il avait droit était ceux de la morsure du vent sur son visage ainsi que celle de la neige qui avait enfin décidé de tomber. Sesshômaru retint un grondement de contrariété. Même si Rin aimait la neige, lui la détestait. Comme la pluie. Parce que dans ces cas-là, l'humidité réveillait toutes les senteurs de la terre et il ne pouvait plus entièrement se fier à son odorat. Alors si il arrivait quoi ce soit à la jeune femme, il ne pourrait pas le savoir . . .

Plus déterminé que jamais à rentrer, le taïyoukaï pressa le pas, impatient de retourner aux côtés de Rin. Sa ningen.

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main_

Même devant l'intensité de son envie de retrouver la jeune femme, Sesshômaru ne pu empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder à nouveau et il se prit à se demander quand avait débuté son envie d'avoir un enfant avec Rin.

A bien y réfléchir cela remontait sûrement à l'année dernière lorsqu'ils avaient par hasard croisés la taïjiya et le bonze alors qu'ils se promenaient tous les deux. Bien sûr, Rin s'était empressée d'aller à leur rencontre alors que lui-même était resté à l'écart.

Après les salutations et autres formules de politesses habituelles, la taïjiya avait élevé la voix et deux enfants se tenant par la main étaient accourus en riant. Le bonze avait alors fait les présentations : Kokoro, six ans et Kotarô, quatre ans. Leur fille et leur fils.

Autant dire qu'ils avaient tout de suite adoptés Rin, tandis qu'un regard de sa part les avait empêché de trop s'approcher de lui. Durant de longues minutes, cachés derrière leurs parents, leurs yeux scrutateurs ne l'avaient pas quitté, le jaugeant avec des moues apeurées.

Puis Rin leur avait proposé d'aller cueillir des fleurs pour ensuite les tresser en colliers et en couronnes. Et du coup ils l'avaient oublié. Complètement. Au grand soulagement de Sesshômaru qui avait ainsi pu arrêter de feinter n'en avoir rien à faire.

Il s'était alors mis à contempler Rin sans retenue. Bien sûr, ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années déjà et il connaissait tout d'elle, quel que soit le sens du terme. Cependant, le sourire qu'elle affichait en jouant avec les descendants de la taïjiya et du bonze, c'était la première fois qu'il lui en voyait un pareil. Jamais elle n'avait autant rayonnée de bonheur.

Bien sûr, elle était heureuse avec lui et l'aimait profondément. Mais Sesshômaru avait comprit à cet instant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose afin de pouvoir pleinement savourer son bonheur à ses côtés.

Oui, cette rencontre décisive avait marqué la décision de Sesshômaru d'avoir un enfant avec Rin. Ainsi que quelques chamailleries entre lui et la jeune femme. Parce que si pour lui un enfant voire deux était déjà un gros effort, elle, en voulait cinq ou six ! Rien qu'à imaginer cinq ou six Rin babillant autant qu'elle dans son enfance, le taïyoukaï en avait la migraine !

_Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
Et moi bien sur j'ai tout quitté  
Les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique  
J'dev'nais papa c'était magique_

« . . . »

Soudain, Sesshômaru se figea. Du bruit dans les fourrés attira son attention, et il maudit la terre mouillée qui masquait l'odeur de l'importun qui osait venir croiser son chemin. Si jamais ce dernier se montrait devant lui, ce que laissait présager le bruit de sa course, il n'aurait peut-être pas la bonté de le laisser en vie . . .

« . . . aaaaaaaa ! »

Tendant l'oreille, Sesshômaru crut discerner une sonorité familière dans la voix, lointaine, qui venait de produire ce son.

« . . . samaaaaaaaa ! »

Oui, aucun doute, il connaissait cette voix désagréable. Depuis trop longtemps, songeait-il parfois. Se tournant en direction du bruit, le taïyoukaï attendit, se retenant de frapper du pied pour marquer son impatience. Il était bien connu que le grand Sesshômaru détestait qu'on le fasse attendre.

« Sesshômaru-sam . . . »

Le cri mourut dans la gorge de son propriétaire, étouffé par le choc. La petite créature verte n'avait eu le temps d'éviter l'obstacle qui s'était soudainement dressé en travers de son chemin et l'avait heurté de plein fouet. Tombant à genoux, étourdie par le choc, elle mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits.

« Espèce de . . . »

Relevant la tête, la créature s'arrêta là dans ses invectives, alors que ses yeux accrochaient un détail qui retint son attention. La chose qu'il avait heurtée lui semblait étrangement familière. Très familière. Peut-être trop . . . Surtout que cela ressemblait à une chaussure . . . Chaussure surmontée d'un hakama immaculé . . .

« Que fais-tu ici, Jaken ? »

Relevant plus haut la tête, le petit youkaï écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _Sesshômaru-sama !_ Mais elle fut bien vite remplacée par la peur de la sanction imminente qui allait venir le corriger alors qu'il avait heurté le pied de son seigneur et qu'il avait presque faillit l'insulter.

« Gomen nasaï, Sesshômaru-sama ! Je n'ai pas fait attention, tout est entièrement de ma faute ! Veuillez me pardonner mon incompétence, Se . . . »

Le pied de Sesshômaru lui plaquant la tête contre le sol gelé le coupa une nouvelle fois dans sa tirade, étouffant sa plainte. De toute façon il l'avait bien mérité pour avoir ainsi offensé son maître . . .

« Réponds à ma question, Jaken. »

Toussant pour recracher la neige mêlée de terre qu'il avait malgré lui avalée, Jaken se redressa alors que Sesshômaru le libérait du poids qui l'écrasait au sol. Et, d'un coup, Jaken se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était parti, seul, chercher le taïyoukaï. Agrippant son Nintôjô, le petit youkaï ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler, ni les paroles de sortir en un flot ininterrompu et incompréhensible. Il lui fallut un nouveau coup de pied pour paraître retrouver la raison.

« Sesshômaru-sama, c'est . . . c'est Rin ! Elle allait très bien lorsque vous êtes parti, mais peu après, elle a commencé à se sentir mal et à avoir de violentes douleurs au ventre à se recroqueviller par terre ! Alors AhUn se sont mis à paniquer, mais pas moi Sesshômaru-sama, pas votre fidèle serviteur et . . .

- Où se trouve Rin ? le coupa Sesshômaru alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume.

- Je ne voulais pas, mais AhUn ont refusé de m'écouter ! Vous savez comment ils sont, toujours à n'en faire qu'à leurs têtes ! On a beau leur dire que ce n'est pas à eux de prendre des décisions et qu'ils doivent juste obéir aux ordres qu'on leur donne, mais . . .

- Jaken, gronda dangereusement le taïyoukaï, dis-moi où est Rin !

- Ha . . . haï, Sesshômaru-sama ! AhUn l'a emmenée au village d'Inu-Yasha voir la vieille, la doyenne. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire qu'Inu-Yasha et sa sorcière de ningen étaient . . . »

Mais Jaken s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'avait plus pour interlocuteur que la neige et le vent. Sesshômaru était déjà loin, silhouette réduite à un minuscule point à peine discernable entre les arbres et les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient avant de s'échouer pour mourir.

« Attendez-moi, Sesshômaru-samaaaaaaaa ! »

Mais l'inuyoukaï ne l'entendait plus, se concentrant sur une vitesse maximum qui lui permettrait d'être le plus vite possible aux côtés de Rin. Sa Rin qui ne tarderait pas à mettre au monde leur enfant. Et il était hors de question qu'il ne soit pas présent lors de cet évènement. Il le serrait, à tout prix !

_Puis le taxi m'a déposé  
Devant la porte de la clinique  
Et comme un fou je suis monté__  
__Garçon ou fille c'était critique_

Suivant les odeurs combinées de Rin et AhUn malgré son odorat diminué, Sesshômaru arriva finalement au village de la vieille Kaede. Il était plus essoufflé qu'il n'aurait voulu le paraître et la neige maculait ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements. Son souffle chaud contrastait avec la froideur de l'air, s'échappant en petites volutes de fumée de sa bouche entrouverte.

Rin, où était-elle ? Son flair le conduisit à l'autre bout du village, en direction d'une petite maison devant laquelle un petit groupe était amassé. Retenant un grognement de contrariété, Sesshômaru prit sur lui de continuer à avancer. Après tout, Rin était plus importante à ses yeux que l'opinion que ces personnes se feraient de lui lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient de sa présence.

Seulement, au bout de quelques pas, il fut pris d'un violent frisson. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui transpirait aux alentours. Ni les têtes affreusement sérieuses qui étaient celles de ceux qui étaient présents : Inu-Yasha, sa ningen, le kitsune, la taïjiya, le bonze, leurs enfants et le nekoyoukaï ainsi que AhUn. Rin et la vieille n'étaient pas là, sûrement à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi semblaient-ils si contrariés ? Non, après mûre réflexion, soit moins de deux secondes chrono, il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qu'il désirait, l'objet de toute son attention ou plutôt la personne, se trouvait dans la mansarde lui faisant face. _Rin . . ._ Reprenant son avancée, Sesshômaru ne se focalisa plus que sur elle. Il voulait tant être à ses côtés . . .

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main_

« Hum ? »

Les oreilles d'Inu-Yasha bougèrent de droite à gauche tandis qu'il levait le nez pour humer l'air. Oublier quelques instants la raison de sa présence dans le village ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien. Lui et Kagome étaient en train de se reposer au pied d'un arbre lorsque AhUn avaient surgis d'entre lez fourrés, une Rin les mains crispées sur son ventre et tenant tant bien que mal sur leur dos.

_« Rin ? Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ?_

_- Inu-Yasha no baka ! __Osuwari ! »_

Oh et comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle était enceinte ? Cela ne faisait pas loin d'un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle et de son demi-frère, ce qui n'était, en soit, pas une grande perte pour le dernier.

Immédiatement, Kagome était allée s'enquérir de la santé de Rin, voyant bien que cette dernière n'était pas dans son état normal. Au son de la voix de sa compagne (Kikyô s'étant faite tuer par Naraku, lui-même morts des mains (ou plutôt de l'épée) d'Inu-Yasha), le hanyô s'était empressé de la rejoindre. Elle lui avait alors intimé l'ordre de prendre Rin sur son dos et d'aller au plus vite voir Kaede-baba.

Les grognements de AhUn n'eurent aucun effet sur la jeune femme qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. C'était ça où Rin et son enfant souffriraient inutilement lors du trajet, et ils n'en avaient vraiment pas besoin. Le ryûyoukaï n'avait pu faire autrement que d'accepter, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'envoyer un regard chargé d'animosité à Inu-Yasha, qui le lui avait bien entendu rendu.

Et ils étaient partis. Inu-Yasha portant Rin et Kagome, qui veillait sur la jeune fille, AhUn les suivant de près. Arrivés au village, Kaede avait immédiatement été prévenue et elle avait emmenée Rin avec elle dans sa hutte, refusant d'un geste l'aide que Kagome lui offrait.

Peu après, Miroku, Sango, leur enfants, Kirara et Shippô étaient arrivés. Ils avaient tout de suite été mis au courant. Mais si chacun priait pour le bon déroulement de l'accouchement, Inu-Yasha, Shippô et Kirara savait que la situation était loin d'être parfaite. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Des birbes qu'ils percevaient ainsi que des quelques odeurs, Rin allait mal. Très mal. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop.

C'est pourquoi chercher la raison de ce qui avait attiré son attention lui évitait de trop se pencher sur la gravité de la situation. Qu'allait devenir Rin ? Et Sesshômaru ? Leur relation n'était ignorée de personne, même si peu l'approuvaient. Mais si tel était le choix de Rin, ils ne pouvaient rien y redire. La jeune fille était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle désirait. Et ça n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais que Sesshômaru. Ce que prouvaient ses gémissements où elle ne cessait de le réclamer.

D'ailleurs ce dernier savait-il que Rin était ici ? C'était peu probable sinon, le connaissant, il serait déjà là. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu l'empêcher de rester aux côtés de Rin alors qu'elle était si proche du terme ?

Les grognements de Kirara mêlés à ceux de AhUn le firent sortir de ses pensées. Se retournant lentement, il ne fallut à Inu-Yasha qu'une fraction de seconde pour en repérer l'origine : Sesshômaru. Le taïyoukaï avançait lentement sous les flocons de neige, le visage impassible et calme. Beaucoup trop.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel, Sesshômaru ?, explosa-t-il. Rin n'arrête pas de te réclamer !

- Mes actes ne regardent que moi, hanyô.

- Espèce de . . . Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ta fierté mal placée ? Rin a besoin de toi à ses côtés en ce moment !

- Et où crois-tu que je me rendais ?, gronda le taïyoukaï. Je ne serais en aucun cas venu faire une visite de courtoisie à un hanyô dans ton genre.

- C'est pas un peu fini vous deux ?, les apostropha Kagome. Rin-chan lutte de toutes ses forces pour mettre au monde son enfant et le vôtre, Sesshômaru. Ne pourriez-vous pas oublier quelques minutes votre rivalité avec Inu-Yasha ? Et il en va de même pour toi, baka.

- Tu n'as pas à me dicter mon comportement, femme.

- Ouais reste en dehors de ça Kagome, répondit Inu-Yasha en dégainant Tessaïga. Je m'en vais lui apprendre les choses de la vie par la force, puisqu'il n'y a que de cette façon qu'il puisse comprendre quelque chose.

- C'est curieux, j'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était ton cas, ironisa Sesshômaru.

- Je ne voudrais pas enfoncer le clou, mais je pense la même chose, renchérit Miroku.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, bonze pervers ! Je m'en vais régler son compte à cet idiot qui ne comprend même pas la situation dans laquelle il est ! »

Un frisson parcourut le corps entier de Sesshômaru à la fin de la phrase du hanyô. Un éclair de colère passa dans ses beaux yeux dorés alors qu'il tentait de chasser cette impression désagréable qui commençait à l'envahir tout entier. Battre son imbécile de demi-frère ne pourrait que faire décroître son anxiété. Même si elle était si bien cachée que personne ne s'en serait aperçu.

Un discret chuintement de tissu indiqua à son adversaire de toujours qu'il commençait à dégainer Tôkijin. Soudain, Sesshômaru stoppa son geste, comme paralysé. Puis il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois puis les ferma quelques secondes tout en rengainant. Mais en les rouvrant, il dû bien se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait décidément pas.

Rin, sa Rin, était juste devant lui, sans qu'il l'ait sentie arriver. Son corps était entouré d'une étrange lumière légèrement bleutée. Mais outre ce détail, quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas, sans que Sesshômaru puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Mais le détail qui lui importa le plus était l'expression de la jeune femme : elle souriait.

'_Vous ne cesserez jamais de vous battre, ne ?'_

Sa voix avait pris cet accent légèrement moqueur qu'elle aimait parfois à utiliser avec lui pour le taquiner. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci, comme si quelque chose lui faisait écho.

'_Tu as toujours été comme ça, et je sais que tu ne changeras jamais. Mais peut m'importe parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à t'aimer, que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. Comme je sais que tu aimeras notre fils. Tu vois j'avais raison, c'est bien un garçon. Aime-le Sesshômaru, comme tu m'as aimée. Aime-le de toutes tes forces. Et n'oublie pas que moi aussi je vous aimerai toujours.'_

« Rin . . . »

Sesshômaru n'aimait pas cette sensation, comme si des milliers de papillons dansaient dans son ventre. D'ailleurs sa gorge était bizarrement serrée et seul un filet de voix avait réussi à passer ses lèvres en un murmure inaudible. Presque une supplication.

Son instinct lui commanda de tendre la main et de serrer Rin contre lui. Très fort. Parce qu'il en avait expressément besoin en cet instant précis où il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose qui changerait sa vie à jamais.

'_Vivre chaque journée comme elle vient, et refuser tant les regrets que les incertitudes pour l'avenir. Je n'ai de toute façon aucun pouvoir sur hier ni sur demain.'_

Le corps de Rin se mit alors à luire de plus en plus faiblement. Sesshômaru ne s'était d'ailleurs pas rendu compte à quel point la jeune femme lui paraissait pâle, presque translucide. Faisant un pas en avant, elle posa doucement sa main sur le visage du taïyoukaï et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes un bref instant.

'_Le temps qui m'avait été accordé est apparemment écoulé. Je voulais que tu saches que toutes les années que j'ai passées à tes côtés on été les plus belles de ma vie. Maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre soin de notre fils, Sesshômaru. Prends-en soin comme moi je l'aurais fait.'_

Sesshômaru vit avec incrédulité le corps de la seule femme qu'il aie jamais aimée se dissoudre pour ne plus faire qu'un avec les flocons de neige qui dansaient dans la bise hivernale qui soufflait en gémissant, telle la plainte d'un fantôme, d'une âme en peine.

« Rin . . . »

Sa voix fut à peine plus audible que la fois précédente. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui l'effrayait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être !

'_Je t'aime, Sesshômaru.'_

La voix de la jeune femme était de plus en plus faible, étouffée par les gémissements du vent. Et soudain, il comprit . . .

'_Je vous aime tous les deux.'_

Les doigts et les lèvres de Rin n'avaient laissés aucune chaleur sur sa peau, comme si son contact n'avait jamais existé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existée, être immatériel issu de son imagination. Ses cheveux, malgré le vent, n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre durant le temps qu'elle s'était tenue devant elle. Les papillons dans son ventre accélérèrent leur danse et Sesshômaru comprit enfin ce qu'était cette sensation : la peur . . .

'_Sayônara . . .'_

« RIN ! »

Cette fois, un véritable cri de détresse jaillit de sa gorge alors qu'il se précipitait en direction de la hutte de la vieille Kaede, bousculant au passage un Inu-Yasha qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

Soudain, un mouvement attira l'attention de Sesshômaru et le stoppa dans sa course : Kaede venait de sortir.

_On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes  
Dans lequel petit homme dormait  
Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange  
Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait_

Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de la vieille femme. Tous purent remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas les bras vides. Son expression sombre ne passa pas non plus inaperçue.

Après avoir jaugé les personnes présente du regard, Kaede s'avança en direction de Sesshômaru et, avec une extrême douceur, elle lui tendit le petit paquet de linges blancs.

« Voici votre fils, toutes mes félicitations. »

Prenant le nouveau-né avec une certaine appréhension, Sesshômaru finit par s'habituer à ce contact tout nouveau pour lui. Plus rien d'autre ne compta pour lui durant quelques secondes. Il ne remarqua même pas le hochement de tête négatif de Kaede en direction de Kagome et Sango, ni que ces deux dernières se précipitèrent dans la hutte.

« Peut-on savoir le nom de ce petit ange ? »

Sortant de sa contemplation, Sesshômaru vit avec déplaisir que le bonze et Inu-Yasha contemplaient son fils par-dessus son épaule. Mais même à une distance respectable, ils se trouvaient encore trop près de lui, bien trop près. Et on ne savait jamais, si la perversité et la bêtise étaient contagieuses . . .

« Hisoka. Rin aimait beaucoup ce prénom.

- Aimait ? »

Sesshômaru perçut l'interrogation non déguisée, presque choquée dans la voix du bonze. Le taïyoukaï tiqua lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait employé le passé sans s'en rendre compte. Repensant à Rin se désagrégeant dans l'air, il retint avec peine un frisson. Puis il se tourna vers Kaede.

« Comment va Rin ? »

L'expression fugace qu'il vit traverser les yeux de la vieille femme disparut sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'en comprendre la signification alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

« Je suis désolée . . ., commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais . . . »

Des sanglots étouffés l'interrompirent alors que Kagome et Sango sortaient lentement de la hutte, une main plaquée sur leur bouche et les épaules secouées de tremblements.

« Je suis désolée . . . » ne pu que répéter Kaede une seconde fois.

_Tout le monde était très gentil  
Et moi je ne comprenais pas  
Que dans son cœur y avait la vie  
Et qu'dans le tien il faisait froid_

Désolée de quoi ? Sesshômaru se le demandait bien. Ainsi que la raison de l'attitude étrange des deux femmes. Regardant alternativement le bonze et Inu-Yasha, il n'aima pas ce qu'il pu lire dans leur regard : peine et compassion. Mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Et surtout, qu'Inu-Yasha comprenne quelque chose avant lui était si rare que cela ne pouvait être que de mauvais augure.

L'impression de milliers de papillons voletant en son ventre recommença de plus belle. Non, il détestait définitivement cette sensation, et graduellement plus à mesure qu'elle croissait.

Puis l'odeur salée des larmes lui parvint. Une odeur qu'il avait appris à connaître mieux que quiconque lors des nuits où Rin se réveillait après de terribles cauchemars.

« Rin-chan va beaucoup nous manquer, sanglota Kagome.

- Oui, renifla Sango. Mais au moins, elle aura pu réaliser son dernier rêve avant de partir.

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas oublier, c'est que chacun demeure immortel dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Et Rin-chan a laissé sur cette terre un souvenir qui perdurera sa mémoire aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, et même plus.

- Je . . ., commença Inu-Yasha, visiblement mal à l'aise. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit . . . »

Oui, l'attitude de son demi-frère était vraiment signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain, le sang de Sesshômaru se glaça dans ses veines et son cœur manqua un battement. Confiant rapidement son fils à Inu-Yasha (tant pis pour le risque de contamination), qui faillit le laisser tomber sous le coup de la surprise, le taïyoukaï fonça rapidement à l'intérieur de la hutte de Kaede.

Là, l'odeur le prit immédiatement à la gorge, plus puante et nauséabonde qu'elle ne lui était parvenue de l'extérieur. Une odeur qu'il avait répandue tant de fois sans aucun remord. Une odeur dont il avait sauvé deux personnes. Une odeur qui, en cet instant précis lui ôta toutes ses forces alors qu'il tombait lentement à genoux à côté du corps de Rin. L'odeur de la mort, mêlée à celle, métallique, du sang.

Non, son flair devait lui jouer des tours. C'était impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas !

« Rin ? »

Sesshômaru avança lentement la main en direction du visage de la jeune femme, comme hésitant à effleurer cette peau satinée qu'il avait tant de fois caressée. Mais lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de Rin, il les retira vivement, comme si ce bref contact l'avait brûlé.

Un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara de sa main et le taïyoukaï dû se forcer pour renouveler l'expérience. Il se surprit à prier pour que sa sensation ait été erronée. Mais lorsque leurs deux peaux se frôlèrent à nouveau, il sut qu'il ne s'était malheureusement pas trompé.

« Rin ? »

Sous ses doigts, la joue de Rin était froide, déserte de toute chaleur. Continuant son exploration, Sesshômaru s'aperçut qu'il en était de même pour son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres . . . même ses mains l'étaient. Beaucoup plus qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être.

Il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : plus aucune chaleur n'habitait le corps de la jeune femme. Et plus aucune chaleur ne signifiait qu'une seule chose . . .

« RIN ! »

Une nouvelle fois, un cri de détresse s'échappa de sa gorge, mais cette fois-ci comme un râle d'animal blessé. Le taïyoukaï bondit sur ses pieds et dégaina Tenseiga. Seulement, rien ne se passa. Sesshômaru n'entra pas en communication avec son sabre, et ce dernier ne pulsa pas dans sa main, ne lui offrant aucune vision des petits êtres qui apportaient la mort en venant chercher l'âme des victimes. Rien. Il ne voyait absolument rien.

Alors, Sesshômaru perdit tout contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et se mirent à trembler alors qu'il se mettait à donner à donner des coups de sabre au petit bonheur la chance, comme s'il pouvait ainsi tuer les messagers porteurs de morts.

Mais c'était inutile, il le savait. Une personne ressuscitée par Tenseiga ne pouvait l'être deux fois. La vie était quelque chose d'unique et qui ne pardonnait pas les erreurs, n'offrant pas de seconde chance une fois qu'elle se terminait. Mais lui, Sesshômaru, avait ce pouvoir qui lui avait été offert. Il avait le pouvoir de redonner la vie. Mais une seule fois, transgressant ainsi règles et lois établies par la Nature depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il ne pouvait offrir qu'une chance supplémentaire. Pas deux. Une seule. Une seule . . .

« Rin . . . »

Lâchant Tenseiga qui atterrit au sol avec un bruit métallique, Sesshômaru se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber auprès de Rin. D'un geste empli de douceur, il repoussa une mèche rebelle qui barrait son front, encore collée par la sueur due à l'effort de l'accouchement. Alors, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de la casser s'il la touchait trop fort, Sesshômaru souleva la tête de la jeune femme et la posa délicatement sur ses genoux.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position, c'était lorsque Rin avait fait une forte poussée de fièvre, deux ans auparavant. Après avoir bu une infusion de plantes pour faire chuter sa température, elle lui avait demandé de rester un peu avec elle. Et il avait accepté, posant ainsi sa tête sur ses genoux et passant lentement sa main dans ses cheveux. Rin s'était endormie peu après, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le rideau qui masquait l'entrée de la porte de la hutte de Kaede retomba lentement et en silence. Inu-Yasha recula de quelques pas et se retourna pour faire face aux autres.

« Sesshômaru s'est calmé, commença-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il a enfin compris que même pour lui, il y a des choses qui sont impossibles.

- Je le plains sincèrement, compatit Kagome tout en berçant lentement le petit Hisoka, qu'elle avait sauvé d'une mort certaine des bras maladroits du hanyô. Rin-chan était la seule qui ait réussi à briser la carapace glaciale que s'était forgée Sesshômaru. Elle était son attache à ce monde et sûrement la seule personne qui lui ait un tant soit peu fait apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait enfin pu avoir cet enfant ?

- Kagome-sama, tenta de la calmer Miroku, la mort est imprévisible et la vie fugace. Je pense que Rin-chan ne regrette rien là où elle est. Elle savait qu'à toute bonne chose, il y a forcément une fin.

- Et puis elle laisse derrière elle l'héritier de leur amour, renchérit Sango. Sesshômaru ne sera plus jamais seul. »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que jamais Sesshômaru ne connu pire solitude et pire douleur que celles qui furent les siennes en cet instant. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil droit, roula lentement sur sa joue puis alla s'écraser sur la paupière de Rin. Personne ne la vit. Sesshômaru lui-même ne s'en rendit pas compte. Pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçut de la légère trace qu'elle avait laissée en coulant le long de l'œil de la jeune femme . . . Parce que les morts ne peuvent pas pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?

'_Tu m'as appris à aimer, alors que je ne connaissais que la haine. Tu m'as appris à donner, alors que je ne savais que prendre. Tu m'as appris à vivre, alors que je ne pensais qu'à la mort. Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? Je n'ai que mon cœur à t'offrir. Et s'il bat toujours, c'est uniquement parce que tu as fait que ma vie vaut d'être vécue. Mais comment dois-je faire, maintenant que tu n'es plus là, Rin ?'_

_Ça fait dix ans qu't'as fait le vide  
Ça fait dix ans qu'tu n'es pas là  
C'est le petit homme qui compte mes rides  
Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi_

Dix ans . . . Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que Rin s'était éteinte, telle la flamme lumineuse, mais néanmoins éphémère et fragile, d'une bougie laissée en proie au moindre souffle de vent, meurtrier implacable.

Depuis son enterrement sous un cerisier qui était toujours resté en fleurs pendant ces dix ans, Sesshômaru n'avait que rarement croisé le chemin d'Inu-Yasha et de son groupe. Il ne supportait pas de les voir. Parce que leur seule présence lui rappelait trop ce qui s'était produit dix ans auparavant. Cette douleur qu'il croyait avoir dépassée, qu'il croyait avoir oubliée, resurgissait plus violente que jamais, semblant lui broyer le cœur d'une main de fer. Et le vide resurgissait, toujours plus grand, toujours plus douloureux.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Rin. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il savait qu'il souffrirait en ressassant tous ces souvenirs, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il savait que c'était absurde, mais il avait peur d'oublier. Oublier son visage, son sourire, l'éclat rieur de ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de ses caresses, le ton amoureux de sa voix, la chaleur et la sincérité qu'il y avait dans chacun de ses « Je t'aime. » . . .

L'oubli . . . Rien n'avait jamais fait peur au taïyoukaï, mais ce simple mot faisait naître chez lui des crises d'angoisse qui se soldaient par un inévitable plongeon dans ses souvenirs. Souvenirs qui faisaient remonter toute sa douleur enfouie. Jamais il n'aurait cru que souffrir serait si douloureux, surtout pour lui.

Mais dans chaque malheur, on y trouve quelques notes de bonheur, comme la touche fleurie et printanière au milieu des champs aux senteurs de fumier. Et ce bonheur résidait une seule personne : Hisoka, son fils. Leur fils. Un hanyô. La seule chose que Rin lui avait laissée, en dehors de ses souvenirs.

Et le petit homme avait vite grandi, gardant malgré tout une apparence encore très juvénile pour ses dix ans grâce au sang de youkaï qui coulait dans ses veines. Il avait encore le temps avant d'avoir une apparence semblable à celle de Sesshômaru, entre l'adolescent et l'adulte qui rendait difficile de lui donner un âge précis. Mais de toute façon, qui pourrait se douter qu'il avait plusieurs centaines d'années, et même plus, derrière lui avec son visage exempt de toute ride ? Chose qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais de toute façon.

Si Hisoka n'avait jamais connu sa mère, il avait souvent posé des questions à Sesshômaru pour en savoir plus sur elle : ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait, le ton de sa voix, l'éclat et la couleur de ses yeux, la forme de on visage, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand ils étaient tombés amoureux . . . Tout, absolument tout.

Il avait souvent eu des réponses qu'il devait arracher de force. Et avec le temps, il avait compris. Compris que son père tenait énormément à sa mère et que son souvenir était toujours douloureux puisqu'il lui faisait ressentir le vide immense qu'elle avait laissé dans sa vie. Et Hisoka s'efforçait de le combler de toutes ses forces. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait compris que son père avait besoin de lui, de son soutien, de son amour. Parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il restait à Sesshômaru de la ningen qu'il avait si tendrement et si passionnément aimé.

Et les rares fois où il avait vu le taïyoukaï flancher, si rares qu'il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, il avait su être là pour lui, lui assurant que oui, sa mère lui manquait, mais qu'il était heureux quand même de vivre avec lui et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Qu'il aimait également sa mère, à travers tous les souvenirs qu'il lui avait communiqués. Parce que même si elle n'était pas physiquement avec eux, elle vivrait toujours dans leur cœur sans jamais en disparaître. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient vraiment, d'un amour véritable et impérissable.

_Personne depuis n'a pris ta place  
L'enfant est là et j'l'aime pour deux  
Ton image est bien trop vivace  
Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux_

Depuis le décès de Rin en couche, jamais Sesshômaru n'avait aimé une autre femme qu'elle, qu'elle soit youkaï, hanyô ou même ningen. Il n'avait même presque jamais posé le regard sur une personne du sexe opposé qui ne soit pas de sa connaissance. Et même dans ces cas là, l'image de Rin resurgissait, se superposant par-dessus celle de la femme en face de lui. Image vivace et douloureuse. Mais pourtant si douce avec son sourire . . .

Il lui était déjà arrivé de se réveiller la nuit et d'appeler sa compagne, s'inquiétant de son absence à ses côtés. Ce n'était qu'une fois que les brumes de la nuit s'étaient dissipées de son cerveau qu'il se souvenait de la douloureuse réalité. Rin . . . ne reviendrait jamais. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était partie loin de lui sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Elle l'avait laissé seul. Seul avec son fils. Leur fils.

Sesshômaru avait d'abord voulu le haïr d'avoir pris la vie de Rin, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais souhaité, où qu'elle soit désormais. Parce que cet enfant portait les gênes de Rin, qui l'avait mis au monde de son plein gré, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'ils l'aiment et l'élèvent. Qu'il soit heureux. Avec eux deux. Avec lui, quand elle ne serait plus là.

Et, en bon père et en compagnon honorant le dernier vœu de celle qu'il aimait, Sesshômaru avait toujours pris soin de son fils. De leur fils. Parce qu'il était ce qu'il lui restait de plus précieux au monde, le seul soleil de ses jours gris.

Lorsqu'il avait, les rares fois où il était allé en territoire peuplé avec son fils, entendu les moqueries sur la nature de hanyô d'Hisoka, il s'était personnellement occupé de faire taire les suicidaires qui avaient osé le critiquer devant lui.

Une fois, une seule fois, il avait perdu le contrôle. C'était le jour du huitième anniversaire de la mort de Rin. Le jour des huit ans d'Hisoka. Un jour où la neige tombait lentement en tourbillonnant, quelques fois ballottés par la bise hivernale. Comme le jour où Rin s'en était allée seule dans ce lieu duquel il l'avait déjà arrachée une fois.

Ce jour-là, il avait croisé Yuri, une youkaï avec qui il avait eu, il y avait environ deux cents ans, une aventure d'une nuit et qui lui en avait terriblement voulu d'être parti. Parce que, comme elle lui avait dit, elle finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle était revenue à la charge, lui demandant de revenir auprès d'elle, là où était sa vraie place. Sesshômaru, agenouillé devant la tombe de Rin, y avait déposé un collier de fleurs tressées par Hisoka. Le petit était allé chercher d'autre fleurs pour en faire un second, laissant son père seul quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il était revenu, le taïyoukaï s'était relevé et Yuri s'était avancée de façon à ce qu'en tendant légèrement la main, elle pouvait effleurer sa longue chevelure argentée où fondaient quelques flocons.

A l'entrée du jeune hanyô, Yuri avait plissé les yeux et froncé le nez de dégoût en demandant ce que cette race impure faisait ici et quel était le traître qui avait osé forniquer, telle était son expression, avec un méprisable ningen. Puis elle avait ajouté que tous les ningen et tous les hanyô devraient être massacrés un par un, en commençant par celui-ci qui ne souillerait plus le nom de youkaï.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un pas que Sesshômaru l'avait saisit à la gorge. Yuri n'avait eu le temps que de pousser un petit gémissement étouffé empli de surprise avant de retenir un glapissement de peur. Les yeux de Sesshômaru avaient viré au rouge et les marques sur ses pommettes avaient doublé, sans oublier sa main qui commençait à faire grésiller la peau de la youkaï sous la sienne.

Et il l'avait frappée, encore et encore, déversant ainsi toute la colère et la frustration qui l'habitaient sur quelqu'un. Ce fut grâce à l'intervention d'un Hisoka en larmes et complètement paniqué tirant sur la jambe de son père que Yuri eut la vie sauve. Elle ne s'en sortie pas en un seul morceau, mais elle était vivante. En sang, mais vivante.

Et, toujours tiré par son fils, Sesshômaru n'avait pas bronché alors que Hisoka le poussait en avant de ses petites mains. Ce n'était une fois arrivé à la limite du couvert des bois qu'il avait dit à Yuri que jamais son papa n'aimerait une autre femme que sa maman et que jamais quelqu'un de méchant comme elle ne pourrait la remplacer. Et puis il était sûr que sa maman était plus belle, plus gentille et plus forte qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

Ce fut la dernière fois où Sesshômaru croisa Yuri et la seule et unique où il perdit son sang-froid devant son fils à cause de son amour pour la seule femme de sa vie : Rin.

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te levais le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Qu'j'avais quand tu m'tenais la main_

En grandissant, Hisoka était devenu un parfait mélange de ses parents. Il avait hérité des longs cheveux argentés de son père ainsi que de ses beaux yeux dorés. Sans oublier le croissant de lune violette sur son front et les zébrures sous ses yeux et sur ses poignets. Mais il avait sans conteste le sourire et le regard pétillant de sa mère. Sa beauté n'était pas froide comme celle de Sesshômaru, mais douce et chaleureuse comme celle de Rin. Et tout comme elle, il était de nature bavarde et joyeuse, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était bien leur fils, il n'y avait aucun doute. Leur fils à eux. La dernière chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Leur plus précieux trésor et l'ultime souvenir de leur vie commune, de leur passion, de leur amour.

Son amour, son souvenir et Hisoka étaient les trois choses que Rin avait laissé en ce monde avant de le quitter définitivement. Combien de fois Sesshômaru avait-il regretté l'absence de la jeune femme dans la vie et l'éducation de leur enfant ? Bien sûr, il savait se débrouiller seul et surmonter toutes les difficultés, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais Rin lui manquait toujours cruellement dans tous ces moments-là. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander comment elle aurait fait, comment elle aurait réagit devant telle ou telle situation. En général, la réponse venait d'elle-même. Rin aurait réussi là où lui échouait toujours : elle aurait tout simplement sourit.

'_Le vent ne vieillit pas, la mer n'a pas d'âge. Le soleil et le ciel sont éternels. Tout comme toi, Sesshômaru.'_

Une 'discussion' qu'ils avaient eue suite à sa fièvre, douze ans auparavant, revint à l'esprit de Sesshômaru. C'était à ce moment là que Rin avait fait la première allusion à sa mort, semblant se rendre compte qu'elle ne pourrait rester éternellement aux côtés du taïyoukaï qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois. Alors que elle, elle avait grandi, s'était épanouie, avait mûri et avait commencé à vieillir. Sans lui, qui restait et resterait éternellement le même.

'_Quand je mourrai, le vent soufflera toujours et les étoiles continueront de scintiller, car la place que j'occupe sur cette terre est aussi éphémère que la vie délicate et fragile d'une fleur. Alors, quand je ne serais plus là, tu . . .'_

Il l'avait coupé là, un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui murmurant qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'elle serait encore à ses côtés durant de nombreuses années. Mais elle était morte deux ans plus tard, beaucoup trop tôt . . .

'_Rin, je n'ai jamais su te le dire explicitement, mais tu m'étais, m'es et me seras toujours précieuse. Tu étais ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde et la seule et unique qui comptait à mes yeux. Mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?'_

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que tous les one-shot que j'écris sont toujours aussi sombres et tristes ?  
N'ai-je donc aucun talent pour écrire des choses courtes amusantes ou romantiques ? TT.TT  
Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la mort soit au rendez-vous ?

Je torture mon Sesshy, c'est horrible ! Serais-je une sadique ? Et en plus je le mets avec une autre femme que moi . . . Une masochiste peut-être . . . ? Non non non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et le premier où la première qui me dit que si, je m'occupe personnellement de son cas ! è.é

Enfin j'espère que vous aviez sortis vos mouchoirs (ou pas pour ceux ou celles que ça a laissé de marbre) et que vous avez aimé.

Enfin que ce soit le cas ou non, une petit review ?


End file.
